


Testing Love

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Boyfriend Dean, Dad Damon, Daughter Reader, F/M, I suck at tags...., Protective Damon, Protective Elena, Protective Stefan, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father Damon meets your boyfriend and they both recognize each other, from a few years back when Dean was hunting him but failed to kill him. Your relationship is put to the test when Damon forces you two to release the secrets you have been hiding from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Love

The sun was setting outside while you and Dean were sitting on the impala watching. In a few minutes you two were going to leave so he could meet your father.  
"I just want everything to go perfect. I mean your a hunter, and he's very over protective. What if he freaks out or something and kills you." Dean expanded his arm and put it around your shoulders, pulling you into his side. "Relax, it'll all go fine. Besides if I like you I'm sure your dad will be fine. He did raise you right after all, not feeding off of humans."  
This was the thing, Dean didn't know about your past, or your dad's. You never told him that you were once addicted to human blood, and didn't care who you hurt along the way.  
Damon eventually helped you learn how to control it, but a few years later when you were more mature, you decided you would just drink out of blood bags so you wouldn't have to hurt anyone else. Your dad was very supportive of your choice and wasn't against it.  
However, he still feeds off of humans from time to time, but you weren't going to tell Dean that. The last thing you needed was for him to know that you went on a murdering spree with your father awhile back. It may not be a spree for Damon anymore, but he still drinks from the veins at times.  
Enough of that though, you always thought about everything way more then you should, and worried way to much, but were you over-reacting this time.  
"Where have you been all my life." You snapped out of your thoughts and looked to Dean who was just staring at you with gentle green eyes that were focused on you.  
"Have you been watching me this whole time?" Dean smirked and hopped off the car, putting out his hand for you to get down. "I sure have."  
"Why?" You hopped off the car and your hands were intertwined with his as you two stood there not, breaking eye contact. "Because you're beautiful." ......And the moment was ruined. You laughed and broke your hands apart, walking away laughing. "I'm serious."  
He ran up to you, laying his hand on your cheek as you turned around to look at him. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world Y/N. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Vampire or not, you're still perfect. Although you can be a pain in the ass at times." You pushed him playfully, laughing, as he extended his hands to your hips.  
You two stood there for awhile in silence just staring at each other, his green eyes connected with your E/C eyes. Then he slowly started leaning in as did you, feeling your lips clash together in a sweet, chaste kiss.  
The sunset was down and you two broke the kiss. "I-" You put your fingers to his lips and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't say it. Not yet. After we get through this."  
You opened the door and got in the impala, as he sighed and went to get in the driver's seat.  
He started the car and looked over to you noticing how tense you were. Before moving he set your hand on yours and you flinched a little bit. "Whoa, relax, it'll be fine. We'll be fine, I mean what's the worse that could happen."

Damon was sitting, drinking, and talking with Stefan and Elena when what he was about to say was interrupted by the door bell.  
He threw his head back on the couch and groaned. "Ughh, kill me." Stefan quirked an eyebrow at Elena as they both got up. "I figured you'd be happy to meet Y/N's boyfriend, don't you wanna make sure he's not a psycho killer, or stalker, or something." Damon gave Stefan an irritated look and also got up only to fill his glass with more bourbon.  
"Do you even hear yourself Stefan. My daughter, you're niece, has a boyfriend, why would this make me happy at all. Besides your meeting him to." Stefan was in protective mode now because he never actually really thought about it, and now that he has, he realizes this is nothing to be happy or excited about.  
"Elena your glad to stay and meet him as well. Plus I may need you and Stefan to hold me back just in case, you know I wanna rip his head off." Damon inputted.  
Elena looked at Damon then to Stefan. "Sure, and there will be no killing of any kind tonight." Elena was just about to open the door before she added one last thing.  
"Oh and at least try to be nice and like him. Don't be total asses." Neither of them changed their facial expressions, which for Damon they were. 'I already don't like the guy' and 'Why don't I just rip his head off right now.' As for Stefan they were 'Bring him in, let's meet this guy.' and 'Can I kick his ass yet.'  
Elena opened the door and greeted you two in, whispering in your ear. "You've got good taste." Dean made his way past you two, to meet your dad but as soon as they made eye contact Damon tightened his jaw as Dean hardened his glare. "Yeah? You think so? I just hope they get along."  
Damon slammed his glass down on the table shattering it and you and Elena turned around to see what was going on.  
Damon put a fake smile on his face and held out his hand "Damon. Y/N's father."  
Dean grabbed his hand and they both started tightening their grip on each other. "Dean. Y/N's boyfriend." They released their hands from each other but before he could shake Stefan's, Stefan made his way to Elena. "Can I ugh talk to you for a minute." Elena nodded as Dean turned around to look at you only to have Damon step in front of him.  
"Y/N can you excuse us for a moment." You just stood there and he turned around to look at you with a glare. That's all it took and you left, going into the living room.  
As soon as you were out of sight Damon slammed Dean up against the wall. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but if I were you I'd be extra nice to me right now. Unless you'd like me to tell Y/N how you hunted her father and almost killed him. Even when he told you he had a five year old daughter at home." Dean just spat it right back.  
"Yeah well I feel bad for Y/N, knowing she has to wake up every morning as a reminder knowing that her dad is a killer." Damon laughed and then let go of Dean.  
"Oh, if only you knew." Damon started walking into the living room and Dean followed behind him with a pissed off grin but Damon had a big smile on his face.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Stefan shut the door gently behind him and turned to Elena. "That guy down there, Dean. He used to hunt Damon. He tried to kill him a few years ago." Elena crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "How do you even know that's him. You've never met him before."  
"I can tell when Damon recognizes someone. He, he gets this look in his eye, and tenses up. Anyway when Damon slammed down his glass I asked him what his problem was. He said that was the hunter who tried to kill him awhile back." Damon called for Elena and Stefan to come downstairs but they were going to finish their conversation first.  
"Well, it's not all that bad. I'm sure he wouldn't have tried to kill him if he knew Damon had a daughter a very young daughter if it was years ago." "That's the thing. Damon told him but he didn't care." Elena relaxed her muscles and put on a straight face. "Let's get this bitch."

Dean sat down next to you as Damon sat in the chair across from you, picking up a new glass, filling it with bourbon, taking a sip out of it. "Do you wanna drink Dean?"  
"No." You looked at him concerned and asked if everything was alright but he didn't break eye contact with Damon and said he was perfectly fine.  
Stefan and Elena sat down in a love seat and Stefan could tell Elena had plans. She put one leg over the other, cupping her hands together. "So, Dean, what do you do for a living."  
Dean didn't even hesitate. "Save people, hunt things." Damon smiled, raising his eyebrows, as he refilled his glass. "What kind of things."  
"Monsters. Like you." Damon took a drink and looked to you. "What does he mean, like me Y/N, cause, last time I checked, your just like me." Dean jumped up and pulled at Damon's blue sweater. "She's nothing like you, you sick bastard! She's never killed people for a living and she never will!" Your eyes went wide, how did he know, you never told him. Damon didn't even fight back just looked at him with a 'I got you now' look. Stefan took Dean off of Damon and threw him back to you.  
Damon got up pointing a finger at Dean. "That's where your wrong. So, so wrong, it's pathetic." Damon set his drink down and leaned against a table. "How much does Y/N know about our past and how much do you know about Y/N's past." Dean looked down and you jumped up. "Dad!"  
Damon extended his arms out and started pacing the room. "It's not a true relationship if you two keep secrets from each other now is it Y/N? Sit down." You sat back down and bowed your head. "So which side do you think I should share first Stefan?"  
"Oh, I don't know, I think Dean's would be a good answer." Damon clapped his hands together and put on his wicked, twisted smile. "Perfect! Truth or dare." Dean sat back crossing his arms not being fazed by what he knew was going to get revealed but he didn't feel as bad knowing that you also had a secret. "What?"  
Damon let out a little laugh and grabbed Dean's wrist twisting it. "Truth. Or. Dare." Dean groaned out in pain and said dare. "Great choice." He went back to the table, leaning against it. "I dare you to tell Y/N what happened a few years ago between you and me. Now." Dean looked at you with regret in his eyes.  
"Y/N before I tell you this if I knew-" Damon sprinted up to Dean putting his hands on his neck. "Why don't we skip the 'if I knew' crap and tell her." Damon released him and Dean gave him a dark glare, quickly turning it into a soft, sympathetic look when he turned to you. "A few years ago I found out there was a vampire killing tons of humans. I found out it was your father. I went to- to kill him and he told me he had a daughter at home, to be specific, a five year old daughter. But I was still going to kill him. Only because I thought the daughter, you, would be better off without him as a dad." Dean has had his head down while telling you, and when he looked up you had tears running down your cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry Y/N." Damon was satisfied and then moved onto you, only he kneeled in front of you taking your hands in his. "I know how much you like him Y/N but you still need to tell him the truth about your past. It's for the best. You know I'm only doing this because I love and care about you." You nodded and wiped away your tears.  
"Dean, I- I have fed off a human before, multiple people, multiple times. I even got addicted to it and went on a rampage, when my dad told me I had to stop. I couldn't and I disobeyed and went on a killing-spree. Eventually he found me again and helped me learn how to control it. He's not a bad guy Dean, he's not and I'm not bad either. I just- we all have our pasts okay and they're our pasts for a reason." Damon's eyes were actually watering, everyone's was. You got up and left the room. "I need some air."  
You were outside alone for about five minutes before Dean joined you. At the same time you both said "I'm sorry."  
You ran into his arms and you both buried each others faces in each others necks. "I don't care about your past Y/N. I can't imagine life without you. Please don't leave me."  
It began to rain and you broke the hug. You put your hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. You were about to take a huge move. "I love you Dean Winchester."  
"I love you too Y/N Salvatore." You two smashed your lips together in a hard, deep, captivating, wet kiss.  
Damon was watching through the window the whole time. He smiled to himself and took a sip of bourbon.  
You were getting soaked and you had no coat on. "Here." Dean wrapped his jacket over your shoulders. "Thanks." You locked lips one last time before getting serious.  
"Promise me this is forever."  
"I promise. Now let's go inside and face your dad." You laughed as he went to open the door for you.  
Damon was leaning against the doorway, leading to the living room, looking at you two. You offered Dean his jacket back but he just waved his hand.  
"I saw that." You both looked up, to see your dad, with an emotionless face. "Look dad, I love you, but you can't control who I date or at least try to control who I date. I love Dean and I'm staying with him." Damon pursed his lips and looked at the ground. "I know. I'm proud of you." You tilted your head. "What? I'm confused."  
Damon made his way over to you. "Come in." Stefan and Elena stood at least two feet behind him and Dean just stood there quietly listening.  
"It was a test. You two really love each other and I can tell because you didn't storm off after he told you what happened. I always told you that if you think they're the one-"  
"Don't let them go easily, fight for them." You two finished the ending together and both smiled, happy that you both remembered it. "I accept your relationship with Dean."  
You screamed and ran to your dad hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek after each time you said thank you. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much! Your the best dad ever!" Damon smirked and just sarcastically said "I love you too and I know." Dean looked outside and noticed the rain was getting heavier.  
"We better get going it's getting bad out there. Mr. Salvatore." They smiled at each other, shaking hands firmly before Damon tightened his grip, pulling Dean closer, and whispering in his ear. "If you hurt her. I'll hunt you down and rip your head off myself. We clear."  
"Crystal." Damon released him, shoving him towards you. "Get out of here you crazy kids."


End file.
